Uninterruptible power supply (UPS) systems are commonly used in installations such as data centers, medical centers and industrial facilities. UPS systems may be used in such installations to provide backup power to maintain operation of computer, medical devices and other critical equipment in event of failure of a primary utility supply. These UPS systems commonly have an “on-line” configuration including a rectifier and inverter coupled by a DC link that is also coupled to a backup power source, such as a battery. Other UPS configurations may also be used, such as standby and line-interactive configurations.
However, data centers are evolving from data centers having dedicated IT equipment for specific applications to data centers having managed IT equipment that is application insensitive, i.e. cloud computing. This fundamental change to the data centers may have an impact on the type of UPS system needed to provide backup power to maintain operations in the data centers in the event of failure of the primary utility supply.